training each other
by bowser comunist lv x
Summary: latias is angry, a human is tired of his world, red is bored, unova is peeing itself in fear  dedicated to all my fav authors, thanks guys/girls/others
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my crazys :P this is my 2end attempt at making a Pokemon flic after the last one was god awful. How awful you ask? Well...**

N: *walks onto stand-up comedy stage* it was so bad they hired it to do oaks voice in the new English dub!

audience: *applause*

N: it was so bad, it was the reason for Arceus nearly destroying the human race!

audience: *applause*

N: it's soooo bad, it ALMOST makes Luvdisc look like a good Pokemon!

Audience: *rofl-ing all over the bloody place*

**See what I mean? So without further adoo-**

Adoo: oh my name is adoo! :D

***shoots Adoo with bfg9000* we will start this.**

***miles above the surface: speed 200miph***

"stupid Latios he thinks he better then me because Arceus likes him more!" I said mostly to myself out of anger. My name is Latias the legendary Pokemon, im a psychic/dragon type and I come from the Hoean region. If you where to ask me how old I was i'd be listing the number for a while but if you where to go by my maturity level and compare it with a human, im about 14 years old. Im allways in the shadow of "the almighty Latios" my guardian and big brother, who at the moment is really dissing me off, (man im saying such strong language, I need to really get anger management from Manaphy when I can.) I just got out of huge fight with Latios after he refused to let me leave the Kento region ever sense we moved here. He keeps talking about how ill get caught and traded for a yellow Ratata why would any human do something like that? So out of anger I ran away when he was busy beating some red head with a black jacket to a pulp, and fled to mount silver. I always find some peace in a strange smelling forest I found a-few weeks ago, it smells like no other part of the entire world, I wonder why?

***1 mile away from civilization in the woods: speed 7 mph***

"screw school, screw social life, screw this bloody state, screw the rules (I have money)" I screamed mainly to the heavens due to the time I've had at life that best be described as "wild zubat appeared". Im a nerd in a middle of nowhere meaning that im the only one, everyone else is a hunter or some sports nut or a f***in cod fanboy. My name is not important but people call me bc, I have dark hair and im reasonably tall. At the moment I have on a green hat, blue jeans and a black t-shirt, all of which are covered in mud and a bit of blood. You see as im the only geek im picked on... a lot and I just got back from a nice "pow-wow" with the foot ball team of my high school. After I peed blood I decided to head home to sleep it off only to be met with my dad whom is disgraced in me being a geek and wishes he never had bought me a pikachu n64 when I was a kid. so I deiced to just get on my mountain bike and gtfo of the heck I call home. now im in a part of the woods I don't recognize and I can tell no hunters have come this way do to all the deer poop im riding though, and it smells strange, more fresh air then I have ever breathed before... wonder why?

***hall of origins***

in the hall of origins the place in the heavens that helps keep time, space, sub-space, life, will-power, basically everything needed to live the legendary (minus Latias) have gathered for a important moment... twister.

"OK left hand green" a large red dinosaur like creature said

"your killing me Groundon.. arrhhgg!" shouted a blue monster with a blue diamond in it's chest as it stretched to follow the command sent to him.

"hey bro your messing me up!" badgered a pink monster with pearl shoulders as the blue creature finally made it

"um guys I feel like im gonna... ahh ahhh ahhhh" began a black and red creature with a yellow head only to be stopped from sneezing by the pink creature

"AAACHHOO" sneezed the pink creature as he retracted his arm causing all three of them to fall onto each other creating a blast of energy equal to that of a fart from a sumo that just got back from a burrito convention.

***bc's location***

"that's wired its just started thundering but there ain't a cloud in the sky... apparently im from Texas." I said as a loud thunder blast went through the air around me. "guess I should try to wait it out or go h-" I began as a strike of lighting hit me dead-on, giving me a outro of darkness then redness then whiteness.

***latias's location***

"uh-oh I feel a lot of thunder and lightning coming. Guess I should go back to the hall of o-" I started as I was hit with lightning as powerful as that from zapdos causing me to black out

***top of mount silver***

"hmm that was a large thunderbolt do you want to go check it out pika?" I asked my loyal companion and starter Pokemon.

"pika pi chuu." spoke the yellow rodent on my shoulder as he and his trainer, the legendary red from pallet town, me, jumped from our perch to look in a strange forest.

**So what did you guys think? Love? Hate? Arrow to the knee? Let me know via the review box. And if you like it it be nice if you faved or subed. Also I will need a nick-name for Latias as bc is to lazy to say the whole name, ideas would be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long I have one reason for this. A HUGE l.a prodject that if I failed I whould be unable to pass this year luckily I did so now I can get in to it. STEVEN ROLL THE CH!**

* * *

><p>"Dear notch bc what did you do last night?" I mumbled waking up with half my body asleep and a head ache the size of a hipoundon. As I opened my eye I realized I was not at home rather in a forest, on a mountain, with some girl on top of me. I instantly knew I was screwed. "Dear mama Luigi why dose the world hate me?" I said hitting my self in the head, the girl had on a white tank-top with a red shirt over it and she had some wired blue pendent around her neck, she also had a white skirt and a red hat. In her own way she reminded me of the fire-red female protagonist. "Well looks like I got to learn to say no to girls again." I mumbled with a slight smirk, "Best be going and hope I ain't Darth Vader some day." I began to squirm my way out from under her as she started to wake up I had stopped in hope to be able to just get her to go back to sleep... I could not.<p>

* * *

><p>*latias' pov*<p>

I woke up with a strange feeling, I could not feel my wings and it felt as if the ground below me was moving. I found out it was a living being under me due to it stopping as soon as it revised I was awake. Latios taught me one thing _"if some thing wants you to stay asleep... wake up and beat the *bleep* out of it"_. So I immediately shot myself off of the being receiving a big "oof"as I did so and began to charge a psyshock... only I couldn't, then I revised that I was not floating as usual, but standing, on hind legs, like a human, crud.

* * *

><p>*red's pov*<p>

I was looking down at a duo of people passes out from atop a cliff. I originally thought they where just a couple that had a bit to much fun battling with their pichus or pikachus but then I saw the boy wake up, and he did not seemed pleased. He began to slightly panic and mumbled something about girls as he began to try to move out from under her. I then noticed the girl was awake and was panicking much more then he was, I was about to call an officer jenny when she leapt off of him and toke a... battle stance? She acted like she was a psychic type Pokemon, or at least for a bit as she quickly look confused and scared.

* * *

><p>*bc's pov* apparently I picked a real wild one as she jumped off of me and acted like she was going to shoot me with a hyper beam or something I soon tried to defend myself in the best way I knew how. "i will give you 50$ if you keep quiet about this!" I begged only gaining a confused look from her that soon changed to anger.<p>

"What did you do to me you team rocket mud sack!" she yelled sounding a bit surprised in her own voice.

"Team rocket? Like I ever work for them! Giovanni is far past his prime." I said gaining a even more confused look from her.

"Ok then your from team aqua, or even magma!" she counted again taking a boxing stance best described as "wet cardboard".

"Team magma is only good for making fun of Maxie's voice, and team aqua is only good for bro balls" I replied taking my ground "and before you ask, I would never get the bloody green beiber bowl that comes with team galactic. I don't know where I am or who you are but im guessing Pokemon are real." I said trying my best to not make her angry and hoping to just confuse her to the point where I could run away from her and hide.

"why wouldn't Pokemon be real, after all I'm one and aren't you a trainer?" the girl questioned, and as I was about to question her I heard a large thump next to us scarring her behind me and bringing my attention to a man I knew all too well, Pokemon master, red

"Pika has told me that you are from another planet" the master said pointing at me. "and you where once a pokemon," he moved his finger to the girl behind me "some how what ever got you to this world turned you into a human. Now who are you two?" he commanded with the "cold" look in his eyes as described in the game.

"my real name is one I do not like, but most call me bc." I answered trying not to be intimidated by the red hatted boy "but how can pika tell?"

"simple" he started "pika can smell your breath and it has so much chemicals in it even koga the poison elite four member would get sick from. Meaning you have to come from a planet where humans have grown to be immune to these poisons." he finished gaining a dropped jaw from me " now you ma'am" he said pointing at the girl who had then realized she was hiding behind a total stranger and pushed me down in self defense.

"im, err I was Latias. I guess I cant go by that name now huh?" she said and as I look her over It made sense she looked like a Latias if you turned her clothes into her body and gave her wings. I then had a epiphany and found the perfect name for her until we figure out what to do with her.

"how bout cherry?"

"huh" they both said in unison

"if any "team" hears us call her Latias she is deader then dead, so we need a name until we figure out what in notch's name, don't ask, to do." I responded as they seemed to get it.

"well if there is only one man that will know what to do, it'll be Oak I'll take you two there." red told us as he got a pokeball ready. "GO ASH!" he shouted as a large and ( if you go my failed attempt in beating him in Pokemon sole silver,) powerful dragon came out and roared loud enough to distort light.

"wait ash?" I said questioning my knowledge of Pokemon canon

"yeah when stuff burns it turns to ash" red said relieving me of a paradox head-ache as he help 'cherry' onto ash. "what did you think I meant?"

"n-nothing just some crap from my world" i assured him not wanting to explain how a kid can stay 10 for 14 years. "well we best be off on ADVENTURE!" I said releasing my nerd side.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>latias's aka cherry's pov*

"_hmm I really think I need to figure out more bout humans... I wonder if I still have..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*bc pov<strong>*_

"_hello? Bc can you hear me?" questioned a voice in my head similar to cherry's, I deiced that I would have some fun with her new telepathy for the moment_

"_ohh voices I haven't heard you guys in awhile." I said trying to put on my crazy voice_

"_you do realize I can read your thoughts and so I know your faking right?" cherry questioned me causing me to slightly anime fall_

"_ok what do you want cherry?" I asked knowing she would not be in someones head for no reason._

"_i was ummm wondering..." she began "can you teach me how to be human before we get there your probably going to try to ditch me the minute you can." she said with a mental sigh_

"_nope chuck-testa" I responded "if my plan gos through well all three of us will have a whole new world to explore" _

"_why do you have music playing in your head?" she asked hearing the johto journeys theme song that had began playing in my head automatically  
><em>

"_because im a block." I said leaving her confused_

* * *

><p><strong>ch 2 done yay I will try to make a schedule now so i'll try to be more productive. Also for all those grammar Nazis, flamers, trolls, and people who never got a hug from their mom and want to bash me I have two words for you.<strong>

**MY. STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup everyone I have really nothingn to say but I no own pokemon if I did ash whould have had some action if ya know what I mean**_

**cherry's point of view**

here I was, after I met up with the two human males they took me to this small town and brought me into a strange building. In said building was what look like a elder human male but he showed none of the infinite wisdom seen in other elder Pokemon like alakazam or absols, if ya ask me he seemed a bit loony. The human known as red calls him "professor oak" and the one known as bc seems to not have any problem with anything he is seeing dissipate him being from another world, one that lacks pokemon as a no less. I deiced to ask him some questions via telepathy to try to catch up to everyone else. 'Um bc can you hear me?' I asked as I was not the best with telepathy.

'I HEAR THE VOICES!' he thought showing me he was hearing me 'yeah cherry what ya want?'

'well where are we?' I questioned

'Oak's lab, Pallet town, Kento.' he thought almost roboticly

'Well why are we here?' I tried getting around his meowth and rattata game.

'Its one of life great mysteries, are we all some sort of cosmic coincidence? or is there a god up there watching us with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know but it keeps me up at night,' he thought obviously quoting some play he had seen and from the sound of it it was a distinguish play at that. 'anyway we're here cuss we really cant go around saying Im from another planet or your a legendary, we be captured and given to the M.I.B faster then you can say "final fantasy fan girl". So Red took us to the one man whom we can trust Professor Samuel Oak, and do not ask how I know his first name.' as he explained it to me the professor came in with a aura of childish energy.

"this is amazing! How on earth did you come here and become human, please I must know!" he said almost begging for the answer.

'I said we could trust him, never said he was normal' bc thought making me smile a bit at his joke. "To tell you the truth doc, we have no idea how i got here or why shes now human. If we did we'd tell you.

"oh... well then what do you think is going to happen? You cant really just seem to appear out of no where so you cant get normal jobs or even go to school." Oak said seeming a bit sorry for how hard our lives would be, and in truth he was right I had no idea how any human inventions work. A fact brought on by my oh so nice brother"

"well we could be trainers." suggested bc "Red could train us its not like he has anything better to do then have his butt freeze off."

"sorry, though I would if I could, there is not a sole on earth that would not recognize the 'lost champion'" red counted "And come on a alien, an ex-legendary, and a champion? Might as well make us shiny."

"Actually red that's not true" oak said rather hesitantly. "there is the region of Unova that has just opened up to tourism, it has its own league and is so far away im sure you wont need to worry about many people reconsigning you, but it is a long trip. And there have been some troubles there lately"

"Well i'd really like to go on an adventure, even if its dangerous as long as you guys don't mind" I said joining the discussion for the first time.

" I might as well I can finally get those damn fan girls off my back" red commented putting on his green back pack

"well then lets set forth FOR ADVENTURE!" bc announced jumping on top of a box and pointing to the sky like some hero, or a moron.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours latter at vermilion city: bc point of view<strong>

'Just as I planed I was able to get all three of us to go to the Unova region,' I thought to myself, 'I'm going to be living my dream of being a pokemon trainer and im going to piss off a legendary. Nothing can possibly go wrong.' "shit." I said just realizing what I did.

"whats wrong?" cherry asked

"i said 'what can possibly go wrong'."

"come on that's a super sti-" red began before he was basted out of the way by a blast of power

"FILTHY HUMANS I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL REGION FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SISTER!" shouted the one blue dragon I did not want to see.

"Whoa dude I haven't done anything to your sister the bro coed says you cant kill me till I make a move." I stated deciding if I was going out I'd go out with joke.

"OH YOU WILL DIE FIRST AND I WILL ENJOY IT TO AN EXTREME!" Said the mad dragon getting in my face. "ANY LAST WORDS YOU DISGRACE?" ?He questioned already having a psychic hold on my spine.

"Yup..," I began "is that a loopuny and a gardivoir making out over there?"I said looking behind him

"Where!" He questioned as he seemed to forget where he was and loosing his psychic hold on me.

"Bertie behind you!" I said hitting him upside the head with a pipe I found knocking him out. "Its time like this im glad for those fire-trucked up fanboys, trust me you two do not want to know." I sighed as I picked up red leaving Latios in the street.

"You know he will make it his mission in life to kill you right?" cherry questioned looking back at her unconscious brother.

"then im glad im going to a region really far away. Now help me with this dude hes heavy" it would seem that my adventure was going to be a very strange.


End file.
